Famous Las Words
by Ginevra Sophie Malfoy
Summary: Songfic: Lembranças podem levar uma pessoa à loucura. Palavras que nunca vão ser esquecidas. Memórias que permanecerão mesmo depois da morte. DG


Era chegada a hora dele sair dali

**Songfic com a música Famous Last Words**

_My Chemical Romance_

--4 ANOS APÓS O FIM DA GUERRA --

Era chegada a hora dele sair dali. Havia esperado demais. Tantos anos... Por nada. Não havia solução. E se houvesse, ele estaria cansado demais para esperar por uma. Não tinha mais porque esperar. Não tinha mais por quem esperar. Agora que ela se fora …

**Now I know **

**That I can't make you stay**

**But where's your heart**

**But where's your heart**

**But where's your**

Durante tanto tempo, 4 anos inteiros desde o final da guerra, ela havia lhe dado amor… Amor como ela jamais havia tido um dia. Cuidara dele. E ele, por ela, havia esperado. A cura, que não chegou. A cura para aquela maldita tatuagem que o matava aos poucos. Ela pesquisara. Via-a passando noites em claro pesquisando. Mas agora... Agora ela a havia matado. Com seu egoísmo. Agora podia apenas ver seu sorriso na capa do Profeta Diário. Seu sorriso doce, não mais lhe seria dirigido. A havia perdido, por puro orgulho. 

De início, tentou se desculpar. Mas era pedir demais que depois de tanta dedicação... Não. Não podia obrigá-la a continuar vivendo ao seu lado. Não para fazê-la sofrer. Não podia obrigá-la a vê-lo morrer. Ela devia seguir sua vida. E ele, o que restava de sua vida.

**I know**

**There's nothing I could say**

**To change that part**

**To change that part**

**To change...**

Passaram-se alguns meses. As lembranças persistiam em sua memória. Como poderia esquecê-la? Como poderia viver sem sua doçura? Como poderia suportar as lembranças? 

_Flashback_

_-Draco! – disse Ginevra dando um pulo da cadeira ao ver o loiro chegando em casa com uma grande cesta na mão – Por onde andaste?! Me deixou preocupada! Sabe que não pode ficar andando por aí sozinho! O que tens na cabeça?_

_-Feliz aniversário ruiva. – falou o Draco entregando-lhe a cesta._

_Ginevra apanhou a cesta ainda séria. Mas assim que viu seu conteúdo abriu um largo sorriso. Dentro da cesta um pequeno gatinho dormia, aninhado em uma almofada._

_-Eu não acredito que você fez isso... – falou Ginevra atômica, apoiando a cesta no sofá e olhando de Draco para o filhote, do filhote para Draco._

_-Não era isso que querias ruiva? – falou o loiro sorrindo, enquanto tirava o casaco e fechava a porta._

_Ginevra abriu o maior de seus sorrisos. A cada dia se perguntava como poderia amar tanto o loiro. Envolveu-lhe o pescoço com seus braços, num abraço apertado._

_-Te amo Draco. – falou ela no ouvido do loiro, sentindo seu perfume. __Não poderia perdê-lo. Nunca. Não viveria sem ele. _

_-Também te amo ruiva. _

_Fim do Flashback_

**So many**

**Bright lights been cast a shadow**

**But can I speak?**

**Well is it hard under standing**

**I'm incomplete**

**The life that's so demanding**

**I get so weak**

**The life that's so demanding**

**I cant speak**

Balançou a cabeça abruptamente, tentando tirar as lembranças de sua cabeça. Olhou a volta do apartamento. A sugeira se instalara desde que Ginevra se fora. Não tinha mais paciência para nada. Comia qualquer coisa e mal se lembrava de suas poções. Somente quando a dor era insuportável, tomava-as. Afinal, de que adiantariam se não eram a cura? Se nada o traria Ginevra de volta, de que adiantavam aquelas poções? Pegou um dos jornais esparramados no parapeito da janela. Foi até a a cozinha, pegou um copo sujo e encheo-o de uma dose de gim. Abriu o jornal. Na capa, nada de diferente de todos os outro. Uma foto de Ginevra, linda. Mais um anúncio de seu casamento com o menino-que-sobreviveu. Bufou de raiva. Pelo menos o testa rachada não a faría sofrer com uma morte tola. Rasgou a parte que tinha a foto de Ginevra e foi até o quarto. Lá, muitas Ginevras sorríam para ele. As paredes estavam cheias de fotos. Arranjou um canto para a última. Deitou na cama, contemplando todas elas. Falsos. Falsos sorrisos da ruiva. Mas em sua mente, a lembrança dos verdadeiros sorrisos o acompanhavam onde fosse.

_Flashback_

_A porta do apartamento se escancarou com brutalidade. Ginevra entrou correndo, a água escorrendo de suas vestes enxarcadas de chuva. Draco entrou logo atrás, bufando._

_-Ginevra, chega! _

_-Não Draco! Eu não vou desistir. __Nem vou deixar você desistir! Vamos achar uma solução. – falou a ruiva, de pé, se desvencilhando da roupa molhada._

_-Ginevra, pare! Não há solução. __Sabemos disso. Você sempre soube disso e eu também. – falou Draco segurando a ruiva pelos ombros, tentando convence-la. Não podia aceitar que ela se iludisse ou tivesse falsas esperanças._

_Viu as lágrimas descerem dos olhos de Ginevra. Sentiu a dor em seu peito aumentando. __As lágrimas dela partíam seu coração. Apenas fitava-a. E ela o encarava de volta. Ja sem forças._

_-Por favor Draco, não desista. – pediu ela antes de se abraçar ao loiro._

_Não podia suportar a idéia de perdê-lo. De um dia não tê-lo por perto para abraçá-la. __Não suportaria a dor._

_Draco abraçou-a com força. __Não queria decepcioná-la, apesar de saber que seu destino não tinha volta._

_-Eu te amo ruiva. E isso não vai mudar. – falou o loiro olhando-a fixamente nos olhos. Não iria deixar que nada lhe acontecesse. Não iria magoá-la._

_Aproximou-se mais da ruiva. Queria protege-la. _

_-Confie em mim pequena. – falou ele, sem esperança._

_-Eu confio Draco. – falou Ginevra, beijando-o. _

_Sabia que podia contar com ele. __Sempre. Sentia-se segura em seus braços. __Sabia que no seu beijo, nada poderia atingi-los. Seu beijo quente a afastava de todos os problemas. Nada mais importava. Não quando ele estava ali._

_Fim do Flashback_

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone **

**Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven**

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**

Precisava sair dali. Não podia continuar naquela casa. Sentindo o cheiro dela. Vendo-a a cada segundo entrar pela porta. Precisava por um fim naquilo. Pegou seu casaco, varinha e chaves. Não precisaria de nada.

Chovia muito. Mas não importava. Sabia onde ir. Sabia o que fazer. Nada poderia impedi-lo. Era o que ele pensava.

**Can you see **

**My eyes are sh****ining bright**

**Cause I'm out hear On the other side**

**Of the jet black hotel mirror**

**And im so weak Well is it hard understanding**

**I'm incomplete**

**The life that's so demanding**

**I get weak**

Abriu a portão da mansão deserta. Parou por um instante. Havia muito tempo que não entrava ali. E nunca mais sairia.

Deu a volta do jardim, destruído. Com dificuldade, abriu a porta da frente. O ranger da madeira pareceu despertar todas as lembranças ruins daquele lugar. Daquele maldito lugar. 

Acendeu algumas velas, para que pudesse minimamente reconhecer o local. Subiu as escadas automaticamente. A tão rica Mansão Malfoy do passado, agora estava caindo aos pedaços. Assim como ele. Chegou ao segundo andar. Foi caminhando pelo corredor comprido. Cheio de quadros adormecidos e portas fechadas. Porém, uma não estava. Uma porta entreaberta prendeu sua atenção. Parou no corredor, desanimado. Não queria que nada interrompesse seus planos. Poderia ser apenas um sem-teto que havia invadido a casa. O que lhe importava?

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone **

**Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven**

**Nothing you can say can stop me going **

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone **

**Honey if you stay **

**Ill be forgiven**

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**

Não pode continuar. Com a varinha em punho, abriu vagarosamente a porta. O quarto lhe era familiar. Vários sofás e estantes cheias de livros. Uma escrivaninha e muita poeira.

Uma varinha acesa repousava em cima da escrivaninha, emanando uma fraca luz. Draco olhou em volta, querendo sair o mais rápido dali. Mas antes que pudesse terminar a volta, deu um pulo de susto ao ouvir a voz que menos esperava ouvir.

-Draco? – a voz chorosa parecia não acreditar no que via. Draco virou-se, incrédulo.

-O que faz aqui ruiva? – falou ele assustado.

-Não sei... apenas, procurando. – falou ela olhando para o chão.

-Procurando o que ruiva? – falou Draco pensando estar em mais um de seus sonhos.

-A cura Draco. Disse que não iria desistir. 

Draco abriu os olhos. Não sabia a quanto tempo estava parado ali, em frente a Ginevra. Não resistiu e deu alguns passos a frente, podendo agora sentir a respiração da ruiva. Ergueu o braço, tocando-lhe a face. Não esperava por aquele toque. Não naquela noite. Nunca mais.

-Tem tomado suas poções? – perguntou a ruiva com aquele tom preocupado que só ela poderia dirigir-lhe.

Draco não respondeu. Não sabia o que responder. Aquilo não estava em seus planos. Aproximou-se mais da ruiva, sentindo sua respiração acelerar. Envolveu-lhe a cintura com um braço, e a nuca com a outra mão. Estavam perto demais...

-Me desculpe, ruiva. – falou Draco, antes de beijá-la. 

Um último beijo, pensou Draco. Mas como poderia deixar Ginevra? Não que a tivesse de volta. Mas a tinha ali. Naquele momento. Em seus braços. Seus lábios quentes juntos dos seus. Precisava deixá-la. Já havia tomado sua decisão. 

**T****hese bright lights have always blinded me**

**these bright lights have always blinded me **

**I said**

**I see you lying next to me**

**With words I thought I'd never speak**

**Awake or unfraid**

**Asleep or die**

-Ruiva, tenho que ir. – falou ele interrompendo o beijo.

-Porque? – falou ela chorosa

-Tenho coisas a fazer.

-Draco, você me prometeu que não desistiria. – falou Ginevra, implorando.

-Não vou quebrar a promessa... – falou o loiro desviando o olhar.

-Claro que vai. Você disse que só voltaria aqui, se fosse para não sair mais... – falou Ginevra não conseguindo mais segurar as lágrimas – por favor Draco. Saia daqui. Comigo. Por favor.

Gina se abraçou ao loiro, desesperada. Não podia deixá-lo desistir. Não teria forças para continuar sem ele... 

Draco não conseguiu dizer nada. As coisas já estavam difíceis demais. Não poderia complicá-las mais ainda. Sentiu a varinha entre seus dedos. Precisava afastar Ginevra. Precisava fazer o que tinha que ser feito. Tomou folego. Não tinha mais volta.

-Eu te amo pequena. E vou amá-la para sempre.

Afastou Ginevra de si com força. Fechou a porta atrás de si para ganhar tempo. Não poderia deixar Ginevra vê-lo. Não mais.

Entrou no quarto ao lado, trancando a porta atrás de si. Ouviu a ruiva esmurrando a porta. Ouviu seu choro, seu soluço. Ouviu sua voz rouca. E foi a última coisa que ouviu antes do clarão de luz e de tudo se apagar.

-Eu te amo Draco.

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone **

**Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven**

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**

-- FIM --

**N/A** – Bom gente, that's it. Pra marcar o que eu espero ser a minha volta para o mundo das fics DG, uma songfic com uma música que eu acho muito especial. Inspiração vinda do nada hoje, ouvindo essa música, e cá está a songfic. Espero também não ter perdido o jeito para fanfics... Vocês me dirão se está uma merda... ou não.

Beijos 

E até a próxima!


End file.
